Henry Fitzroy - New Love Ch4
by shannkitty
Summary: The ballet yay!


Scarlet's pov

So tonight was the night, every time I thought about going out with Henry my stomach did back flips. Coreen had been doing her best to try I keep me calm, but to no avail. Both of us kept looking at the clock it seemed as if time had slowed down. I sat on my bed tapping my feet on the floor, I looked up 5 o'clock. "Hey Scarlet you should start getting ready, do you want me to do your hair?", "Yeah thanks Coreen". I lifted the lid of the box and pulled back the tissue paper, Red and black silk delicately folded. I lifted it out of the box, Coreen left the room. I slipped it on silky and cool against my skin, I stepped into my shoes black louboutins. "Coreen you can come back in now". The next half hour was spent wincing as Coreen twisted and coiffed my hair to within an inch of its life, but I couldn't argue with the results. "Wow Coreen that's amazing", I put on my necklace and earrings and stepped in front of the mirror. I stared in disbelief at the sophisticated young woman that looked back at me. "Whoa you look like a princess" breathed Coreen standing beside me. The next half hour was spent nervously pacing the floor and trying not to peel the perfectly painted on red varnish from my nails. "Stop pacing your waking me sea sick"; "I'm sorry I'm just so nervous". "It's understandable but please for my sake sit down" Coreen placed a hand on my shoulder steering me to the sofa. I sat down, there was a knock at the door, Coreen and I both jumped to our feet and rushed to the door. Although running in high heels isn't all that easy. Coreen got to the door first. I hung back as she opened it.

Henry's pov

I knocked on the door and heard the distinct sound of high heels on wooden floorboards. The door was yanked open by a rather breathless Coreen "Hi Henry, here for scarlet?" She turned around "Scarlet Henry's here". I could see her hiding in the shadows, I shouldn't have been surprised at the sight of her but I was. There she stood in a dress of black silk, a slash running from her hip to the floor revealing a flash of vibrant red silk, a velvet black wrap around her milky shoulders. Her hair twisted atop her head revealing her long, pale, delicate neck. As we walked to the car I couldn't help but stare at her. She was radiant as I took her hand to help her into the car I couldn't help but to say "You look so beautiful". She blushed and mumbled something under her breathe about how smart and handsome I looked. Eyes followed us as we made our way to a private balcony to watch the show. Men stared in awe of her, I put my arm around her waist and smiled satisfied with the knowledge she was with me. The women looked at her eyes filled with jealousy. I could see the worry in her eye's, I leant in and whispered in her ear "It's alright they're just jealous". I lay a kiss on her cheek I saw the fire rise to her face in a beautiful rose blush. She sat through the ballet enthralled by every move an expression of wonder never leaving her face. She was in a world of her own; she came back to life when it was time for the interval. I'd never seen her like this, so enthusiastic and full of life. She talked about the show revealing an in depth knowledge of ballet. As she spoke a group of young socialites had began to walk towards us. One of them a girl with sleek dark hair cut into bob spoke. "Well if this isn't a sight for sore eyes", Scarlet spun round. "Oh my god Alex what are you doing hear I thought you were in England?", "Daddy had some business and I was all to pleased to come here and look you up". All the while they had been talking the girl Alex had oozed sophistication. So I was shocked when suddenly she lunged forward throwing her arms around Scarlet. "I've missed you Scarlet it's been so dismal since you left", "I missed you to Alex". Suddenly one of the young men in the group stepped forward. "Well aren't you going to introduce us?" He drawled looking at Alex. "Oh yes" she released her grip "Scarlet this is James, James this is Scarlet she's the lady of summer manor*".

Scarlet's pov

Why oh why I thought did she have to say that. I hate it when she says that it sounds so formal so snobbish. I wanted to run when Henry looked over at me a smile on his face. Another girl from the group with red curly hair stepped forward "Alex darling the second part of the shows about to start". "Alright I'm coming" Alex looked in my direction hugged me and whispered in my ear. "You have to phone me and tell me who that gorgeous devil you're with is". She walked away making a hand signal of a phone and mouthing call me. Her friend James who had waited for her smiled at me and winked. I swear I heard a soft growl coming from Henry but I probably imagined it didn't I? I followed him back to our seats. I tried with great difficulty to watch the second part. As soon as I sat down I noticed someone waving at me on the left side of the box seats Henry and I were sat in. It was Alex, the red headed girl and James. I waved back then turned to watch the performance. But every now and then I was distracted by something out the corner of my left eye. James staring at me a smile on his face and out of my right eye a very tense faced Henry. Which made me tense and fidgety I just about managed to watch the last ten minutes. I was walking down the stairs with Henry trying to think of something to say when "Scarlet!" someone was calling my name I turned round. James. He strolled towards me "I've been trying to get your attention for the past half hour", "Oh sorry I didn't realise" I mumbled apologetically "um why were you trying to get my attention?". "Well I'm having a party tomorrow night Alex is coming and I thought you might like too we can get to know each other better". I forced a smile sensing the tension coming from Henry "well if Alex is going", "Naomi too". "Oh well then ok" he smiled smugly in Henry's direction "I'll get her to send you the details, or I could pick you up?". This time I definitely heard Henry growl "um no that's alright". Henry had walked off I tried to keep up with his fast pace, not easy in high heels. The car was filled with icy silence, Henry sighed "so your going to the party then" more a statement than question. "Yes Alex would only have nagged me if I hadn't said yes". He looked out the window "I see" he was clenching his jaw. The drive was blissfully short but awkwardly quiet ,I got out the car "thank you Henry I had a lovely time" I smiled weakly, he nodded and drove off. I stood there for a moment bewildered by the turn of events. I was pestered by Coreen for details on events of the evening, which I reluctantly told her. "Oh that's not good" she said when I finished telling her. "It was going so well though so the situation might sort it's self out" Coreen chirped. I hoped she was right sleep was impossible that night.

Henry's pov

I had tried to stay calm, I always prided myself on my manners and being a gentleman. But jealousy,rage and something more primal had got the best of me. I slapped the steering wheel as I pulled up outside my building. I wondered whether I should go back and apologise but I had run out of time the sun was coming. My apology would have to wait. As I lay down too sleep all I could think about was Scarlet and the party she would be going to tomorrow night. The more I thought about it the more the jealous beast in my chest roared. Only sleep would silence it.

Scarlet's pov

I couldn't concentrate on anything all day. I tried to distract myself by helping Vicki develop theories for her latest case, unsuccessfully. In the end she sent Coreen to get her a coffee so I tagged along. As we walked a sense of foreboding came over me, I knew what was coming. "So um are you going to that thing tonight then?", I'd been waiting all day for Coreen to ask that question even so I had no answer prepared. "Well I don't know Naomi and Alex have been phoning and texting all day asking me to come". "But what about Henry he seemed kinda upset about it?". Last night I'd been upset over what had happened today I was angry. "What about Henry why should I take his feelings into consideration when he was so rude last night and I'm my own person!" I practically shouted it causing the little old lady behind us in the que to jump. "My god he's actually pissed you off that never happens!" "Yes he has I mean I barely know him and he's getting all possessive, you know what I will be going to the party". Coreen frowned "I know Henry was a jerk last night but did you either think why? he's not usually like that", "No and I don't want too either". Vicki looked up at us as Coreen handed her her coffee. "Jeez scarlet face like thunder or what" Vicki laughed. "She's annoyed at Henry", "Oh" she looked at me again a frown creasing her forehead. I turned to Coreen "Anyway I have to go now and get ready". I walked out slamming the door behind me. How dare coreen take his side! My phone rang "Oh hi Naomi yes I'm coming can you pick me up? Thanks bye". I managed to dress myself without Coreen's advice. A Simple little black dress with ridiculously high heels. Naomi and Alex turned up in her red convertible, music blaring, blasting the cars horn. "Yo scarlet get your backside out here!" Typical Naomi short skirt, bikini top and hair so big you could use as a pillow. "Yes do hurry up darling" giggled Alex identically dressed as Naomi. I climbed in the car still deciding whether this was a good idea. The sensible me said no the angry impulsive side said yes. Angry and impulsive won.

Henry's pov

I woke that evening calm and determined to make up for my behaviour of the previous night. The beast in my chest was calmed by my reasoning that Scarlet wouldn't go to that party. I'd known last night that she wouldn't. I wasn't sure what kind of gesture of apology to make. Coreen would know what scarlet would like. I made my way to Vicki's office as was usual of my evenings. "Oh hi Henry" I could tell from Coreen's tone of voice that something was wrong. "Are you going to tell me or will I have to use mind control?" I asked. "Scarlet went too the party". I felt my teeth grinding she had gone I had been wrong. "But she only went because she was mad" Coreen continued. My face relaxed "mad why?", "She felt your behaviour at the end of the evening was less than gentlemanly". I smiled she had only gone because of me, "I quite agree that's why I needed to talk to you to work out the best way to apologise". "Oh ok um well good she likes flowers" Coreen offered, "Hmm red roses?", "No too cliché she likes...

Scarlet's pov

I'd never felt more awkward in my entire life. I spent most of the night dancing with Alex and Naomi. That is until James came striding over and asked for a dance, Naomi and Alex disappeared. "So enjoying the party" he asked placing his hands on my hips much to my discomfort. "Um yeah it's cool". He leant into my face "You look really hot"; I felt his hands slide down my back I knew where they were going. I jumped back "I really don't feel comfortable", "I bet if it was that long haired pretty boy you'd be up for it" he seethed. "Henry is a gentleman and twice the man you could ever hope to be" I yelled throwing a left handed punch at him. There was a crunch "You broke my nose you bitch!" Naomi and Alex ran over. The blinding anger had worn off and now I just wanted to be anywhere but here "Naomi can you take me home?", "Yeah sure Hun". I wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted me as I walked through the door. There on the coffee table was a large vase overflowing with yellow roses and babies breathe. "Oh wow" I walked over, I inhaled deeply the sweet perfume coming off the flowers I closed my eyes. I opened them and noticed a small white envelope entangled in the flowers. I plucked it out and opened it up. I pulled at the small card. 'forgive me, Henry.f. I couldn't help but to hold it to my heart and smile. No one had ever done something so romantic for me. But then I realised this was Henry and my heart sank as I wondered how many women he had sent flowers over the years. "Hmm I'm walking a fine line".


End file.
